hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Rumancek
Peter Rumancek is a Roma Romany werewolf that moves to Hemlock Grove in the first episode. He is shown to have the same dreams as Roman Godfrey, therefore giving them a friendship connection. Due to Olivia Godfrey being a distant ancestor of Peter's; he has some demonic lineage, which may be the reason he has had the same visions as Roman, a direct descendant of Olivia. He has also cheated death. Early life Coming Soon Throughout The Series Peter Rumancek/Season 1|Season 1 Peter Rumancek/Season 2|Season 2 Early Life Peter is a mysterious character, this is due to how he has moved around with his mother his entire life and does not like to get close to people as he never stays in one place longer than one year. However he seems to feel comfortable in Hemlock Grove and lets himself get close to people including a close friendship with Roman and Shelley Godfrey and even a relationship with Letha Godfrey. In season 2 we see that Peter also has an angry and dangerous side to him, in how when he finds out that his mother may be spending ten years in Jail he throws a Bookcase in his Lawyers office on the ground in anger and how he fights with Roman when he finds out that he has slept with Miranda his newly found Love interest. Peter also feels responsible for Nadia Godfrey, despite not being related to her his love for her mother brings out his paternal side. 'Physical Appearance' Peter stands at around 5"10 when slouching, has shaggy brown hair, and blue eyes. He also has unkept facial hair that furthers his appearance as a werewolf. Relationships |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': Roman Godfrey was revealed to be Peter's first real friend. The two shared the same dreams and went hunting for the killer. The reason for their shared dream could be familial: Peter's grandfather, Nicolae, was related - a grandson or great-grandson - to the woman Magdalena. This is perhaps the same child that was given to a swineherd by a young Olivia Godfrey - the child that is the bastard offspring of the slave Dimitri and the upir ''Olivia. Thus, although the lineage is distant, it is entirely possible that Peter Rumancek is the great-great-great-great-grandson of Olivia - a revelation that will either tear these friends apart or bind them as close as brothers. |-|Letha Godfrey = *'Letha Godfrey: The two shared a romantic relationship, Letha having a deeply erotic fantasy on the bus about Peter. It is shown that Peter cares about Letha, and when Letha died giving birth to her and Roman's child, he - along with Roman - was torn apart. |-|Shelley Godfrey = *Shelley Godfrey: Peter is seen flirting with her more than once. He is one of the few people who doesn't tease or treat her badly. He also shared a deep curiosity for Shelley as shown in Episode 1. It is not known whether he ever had romantic feelings for her, as she is currently presumed dead. |-|Olivia Godfrey = *Olivia Godfrey: He is shown to openly have distaste for Olivia, nevertheless, Peter is still polite in his encounters with her. Later it is revealed that she and Peter are distantly related. |-|Christina Wendall = *Christina Wendall: In Episode 1, he awakens to find Christina staring at him and he offers her a beer. Christina then asks what made him move there, explaining that she was a writer and needed to understand motives. Christina then leaves and starts spreading rumors about Peter at school. Christina is the only other werewolf known to Peter, and as such represents a link to the animalistic side of his own psyche that he represses with jokes and light-heartedness. However, her viciousness and cruelty raise the terrifying specter of the future that there was the possibility that Peter is fated to become such a creature. He did become a vargulf but was saved by Roman. |-|Miranda Cates = *Miranda Cates: In Season 2 Peter is Mirandas mechanic and sort of sympathises with Miranda as he knows that her financial state is similar to his. He tries to find her used parts to make her car reparation a lot cheaper so that it is more managablee for her. Their relationship later on progresses as he ends up having sex with her on multiple occasions. However later in the series he ends up in an odd threesome with her and Roman after he discovers that she has also been sleeping with Roman. Powers & Abilities Peter can only use his power while in his wolf form. * '''Enhanced Strength: While in his wolf form Peter is able to attack and take down his victims, his strength is almost matched by a full upir. We also see that while in a semi transformed state he is able to take down men in one punch as is shown when he punches a drug dealer in the face and breaks his nose with ease. His vargulf condition also made him strong enough to fight Roman on equal grounds as Roman could not overpower him as easily as he did other humans, though it may have been that Roman was not using all his effort as Roman sometimes only had the strength to overpower any human, even someone like Johann Price, and other times he could pull flesh apary and send people flying into the air at least 20 feet great speed and force, possibly when he was using more effort. *'Turning': Peter is able to turn at will, however if he turns on the wrong moon he is at risk of becoming a vargulf. He was shown to be skilled at partly transforming, making part of the wolf body to emerge from his own and the muscles and tissues underneath his muscles to transfigure into that of his wolf body, and even have a part of it come out of his skin, like the head. Doing this without a full moon was capable of causing Peter's downward spiral into becoming a vargulf. *'Heightened Senses: '''While he is in his wolf form Peter can track down his victims by smell. Weaknesses *'Wrong Moon': If Peter turns too many times without the full moon, he will turn turn into a vargulf and not only have mental aliment, but he will also be unable to control the wolf in his body, causing it to rip through him at random times. He first coughed up blood after partly turning on a crescent moon, but after some time, he lost control of his temper and some inhibitions. He became more rude toward people he did not like and highly impatient with them. He was prone to angry outbursts when he was confronted with problems and became more than willing to become violent. This grew until he became an almost psychopathic killer, as he stabbed cultists when he transformed back into his human form after yet again turning when a full moon was not in the sky. When he transformed again, he suffered tears and lacerations from his unstable wolf from the inside of his body, tearing through his human body, as well as his rib cage not transforming back and acting like an ulcer in his flesh. He continued partially transforming and even fully transforming twice until all of the stress in his body finally turned him into a vargulf. *'Mercury': When Peter was being tortured Mercury was able to burn his wounds. *'Mortality': Because Peter does not have a rapid healing factor he can be killed by any physical harm. Name '''Peter' is a common masculine given name. It is derived, via Latin "petra", from the Greek word πέτρος (petros) meaning "stone" or "rock". Quotes *"Yeah, 'werewolf' is pretty racist. I prefer 'sexy man-beast'." (season 1, episode 1) Trivia Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Protagonist Category:Hemlock Grove Resident Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolf Category:Male Character